Question: Jessica has taken 4 quizzes and her average score so far is 82. If she gets 100, a perfect score, on the remaining 2 quizzes, what will her new average be?
Solution: If she gets 100 on the remaining quizzes, the sum of her scores will be $4 \cdot 82 + 2 \cdot 100 = 528$ Her overall average will then be $528 \div 6 = 88$.